I Missed You
by MarikzGal4Eva
Summary: rated for violence and some vile language. Okay, eplanation for this fic: myhero's music. he is sexy. Marilyn Manson. Oh, be warned, the first chapter seems nice, but you will seee my reason for the R-rating in the second chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Jennifer Love Hewitt owns, "Barenaked." I do not own Yugioh! Get used to it! I own this story and its creative aspects, and Natalie!

Notes: I updated some stories, and also posted a new one entitled, "Gangsta' Lovin'" for your reading pleasure; enjoy! I also, for those of you that correspond with me: I have updated my email address because my old one was broken into. Thank you!

I Missed You

By Marikzgal4eva!

Chapter One: Barenaked.

"There is no more time to cry, it's all over, goodbye," a girl stated, hugging her best friend goodbye.

"You were always good at poems, Natalie" he replied, hugging her back.

"Thank you. Be good, I love you, Seto," the girl replied, brushing back his chocolate hair from his eyes.

"Bye," he whispered as he and Mokuba were shoved into a limousine and faded away into the sunset. Natalie's golden hair blew in the wind, reminding her that he was just an orphan who came and went. The truth would be, she had fallen in love and hated to admit it. he was gone forever, she could not do a single thing about it.

Ten years later, Seto Kaiba sat in from of his laptop typing, not knowing that the solitary friend he held so dear is still in Domino City, still waiting for heartfelt goodbye. He is now the richest person in the world. The richest teenage CEO in the history of the world. He had come a long way from the poor orphan.

Natalie Cinnigri sat on the torn-up roof of her parents' apartment building, staring at the sunset., singing along with her favorite song on the radio. she had not gone very far from her past self. She could not explain why she liked the specific song, it just stuck in her head. She felt that she could relate to the singer.

"Do you ever have that dream 

where you're walking naked down the street

and everyone just stares

Do you ever feel so deep

that you speak your mind

to put others straight to sleep

You wonder if anybody cares

Sometimes I think I'm the only one

whose day turned out unlike it had begun

And I feel bare naked

And I just can't take it

I'm getting jaded

No I just can't fake it anymore

'Cuz I'm bare naked

And I know life's what you make it

Wish I could float away

to some other day

You ever go downstairs to start your day

but your car's not there

Yeah you know the joke's on you

You ever try your luck with a pickup line

But you just sucked

You tell yourself it wasn't you

And I know it's hard to hold it inside

It's days like these I run and hide

When I feel bare naked

And I just can't take it

I'm getting jaded

No I just can't fake it anymore

'Cuz I'm bare naked

And I know life's what you make it

Wish I could float away

to some other day

It's all a state of mind

but I don't mind trying to find a way

to keep my head above the mess I make

what the world creates

sometimes it feels so good to let it all fall

as the world fall

I may fall

we all may fall

and then the world comes tumbling

down down down down down

I'm bare naked

And I just can't take it

I'm getting jaded

No I just can't fake it anymore

'Cuz I'm bare naked

And I know life's what you make it

Wish I could float away

to some other day

When I feel .. feel (bare naked) .. feel

When I feel ..

Yeah no no no ..!!" she sung in a hushed voice. Her parents were asleep on the couch through the window. She had come up here every day since she was a dragged back, in other words; the four years since Seto left. It was pure irony, she had been taken back by her real parents the next day. She knew that her parents got paid to keep her with them. She also knew that they spent about two dollars out of every hundred on her. They maybe get four hundred every six months. Only eight dollars go to her. That might be the cause of her slight anorexic appearance, easily bruised skin, and total disregards for shoplifting and stealing. After all, she had to survive too!

She had left the orphanage one day after he left, she had just wanted to get away from the walls.

The walls were engraved with memories. Engraved with the long lost unrequited love.

PLEASE REVEW BENIGNLY!!!!!!! (that means you, and nicely, dufus!)


	2. chapter 2

"Again, Nat?" questioned a rather rotund policeman.

"You never get tired of asking that? And it's Natalie," she replied, smirking a little. He always knew how to get her a little angry. I guess it was lucky she knew how to totally piss him off.

"Alright, Natalie, show me what you stole. And if you don't show us everything, we will go to the video cameras and show you."

Natalie reaching into her coat and pant's pockets and removed a Kaiba Corp. Dueling book.

"That's all?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Than, what's this?!" he questioned, pulling a pink scarf from her back pocket.

"I don't know. That isn't mine!" she replied, exasperated.

It was such a blur. The judge sat in black robes with burgundy trim. Banging her mallet on the desk, she pronounced Natalie guilty of stealing.

Later, at her so-called house:

"You little piece of shit!" her father yelled, slapping her hard across her face, "After all I've done for you!"

his fist collided with her nose, causing it to bleed. Natalie flinched a lot when she also heard a loud crack.

Hate-words keep being thrown at her. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and as her mother entered the room, ran towards her father with it. she cut across from his left eye, to the right corner of his lips. Seeing the blood pouring from his wounds, she lost control and sliced his face to make an X over his face. Barely recognizable with rage, she went after her mother. Her mother was pregnant with her soon to be baby brother. She sliced her mother's pregnant belly in half, and as her mother sat moaning in pain on the ground, covered in a pool of blood, she grabbed her baby brother out of her mother's womb.

"Why have another child when your first child is as dead to you as can be? What makes you think he'll be happier than me?!" Natalie screamed, and with one swipe of the knife sliced the baby's head off.

Her mother was too out of breath to scream, and she was dying FAST.

Thinking about what she had done, Natalie decided she might as well do it right. She bent and picked up the baby's dead head and shoved it in her mother's mouth, watching as her mother started to choke on it. She shoved her knife deep into her mother's heart watching blood gush out of the wound, and life leave her tortured forever.

Not being totally stupid, she grabbed the knife and a bag from the closet. She grabbed as many clothes as she could and changed her blood-splattered ones. Her father owned a gun, but she never knew where he hid it, so she left it there. . .wherever it was.

Locking the door behind her, she walked out of the shabby apartment building and into the peaceful serenity of the park. it was about two-fifty-five in the morning, so who on earth would be in the park?

A man in a hooded coat sat on a bench. It was the only bench in the park that people hadn't put gum all over.

She sat down and stared at the ground, but eventually her eyes veered off to the side.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" the person asked in a deep, cold voice.

"You. You seem to be quite flustered," she had noticed his harsh breathing.

"I am not. Besides, it is normal for me to be here this early! What about you?" he inquired, his eyes looking into hers.

"I'm just hungry. That's all. But no stores are open, and even if they were, I have no money." Natalie replied. She acknowledged that she mustn't tell anyone about what happened.

"I can cook for you, Nattie."

Natalie gasped, "SETO?!"


End file.
